


Got Lost in the Sounds

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex is an awkward thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Lost in the Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



“Ow.  _Ow_. Oh god, is that your...in my—”  
  
“—elbow, I think. Sorry. Just, try’n move your—”  
  
“—Oh god, whatever. Less elbowing me in the junk and more making out, Bones.”  
  
In a blind fumble, Jim wriggles his hand down between their bodies and successfully palms McCoy’s cock through his rucked-up uniform, coaxing a moan out of him. In Jim’s haste to resume semi-horizontal mouth-fucking, he lifts his head too quickly and they knock foreheads, McCoy huffing out a laugh as he pants, open-mouthed, against Jim’s cheek.   
  
“What?” whines Jim.   
  
“This is—” In the shadows, McCoy’s eyes glint. “Jim, you gotta get off me, this position is murdering my back.”  
  
“Oh,” says Jim. “Okay.”   
  
They spend a moment peeling apart their bodies, shuffling around until they’re on their sides facing each other, and then Jim attacks McCoy’s mouth and for a few minutes it’s all dandy, enthusiastic rutting and stifled moans until Jim changes trajectory and bites McCoy on the nearest bit of exposed skin and McCoy  _yelps_  and promptly catches Jim under the chin with his shoulder.   
  
“Ungh,” grunts Jim as copper spreads inside his mouth. He sucks sullenly on his own tongue.  
  
“Sorry,” gasps McCoy. Jim thinks he’s laughing again. “Did you bite your tongue, Jim?”  
  
“Uh huh,” mumbles Jim. “So, is that a ‘no’ on playful sexy biting?”  
  
“What?” says McCoy, confused. “No! No, I like it fine, I just—I didn’t  _see_  you, Jim, you surprised the hell out of me.”  
  
“Sorry,” says Jim sheepishly.   
  
“Why are we even—this is ridiculous,  _lights_ , thirty percent,” demands McCoy.   
  
Jim blinks, finds McCoy barely an inch away, and impulsively leans up to aim a kiss at the tip of his nose. “Hey,” he says, smiling.  
  
“Hey, darlin’,” murmurs McCoy, sliding a hand into Jim’s hair and stroking, a smile softening features made sharp by the shadows. “Help me get my pants off?”  
  
“My pleasure,” says Jim eagerly.   
  
It’s not an endeavour as spectacularly full of fail as it would’ve been in total darkness—and really, what the hell had they been trying to hide? Or prove?—though McCoy still gets his foot caught in his pant-leg and kicks Jim in the shin, resulting in muffled laughter and indignant whining, but eventually they’re something resembling naked, legs tangled and hips aligned.   
  
They make out lazily for a long while, rub against each other in the hopes of driving out more of those desperate gasps and moans, but it doesn’t feel rushed or hurried any longer, and eventually Jim just wants to feel McCoy against him, to relish the heat of his skin. He wraps a hand around the back of McCoy’s head and pulls him against his chest, wrapping his other arm around his back. McCoy settles against him with a soft sigh, tucking both arms around Jim and hugging him fiercely.   
  
“Hey,” says Jim quietly, his breath stirring the hair spread messy across McCoy’s forehead.   
  
“Mm?” replies McCoy, half-asleep. He twitches a leg reflexively, and slides his foot along Jim’s in-step in a ticklish brush of nerves.   
  
“This is good,” Jim says. It comes out hushed, like it’s a secret.   
  
McCoy yawns before he replies, and then kisses Jim’s shoulder. “’Course it is. Now stop talking before I kick you again. Go to sleep.”  
  
With McCoy warm in his arms, Jim does.


End file.
